what if Beauty and the Beast
by PrincessRuthella
Summary: We have all heard the tale of a beautiful girl named Belle who sacrificed herself for her father and fell in love with a beast of all people and lived happily ever after. But what if that didn't happen? What if she suffered the fate Gaston wanted her to endure? Well here is how that desolate tale would go and here's to your childhood going down the drain…


**HEY PPL OF THE FANFICTION UNIVERSE :D I haven't written a story since summer lol well this story is going composed of many short-stories based off of Disney Movies in a "What if?" situations you can totally review and suggest Movies and I am open to feedback and your ideas :) Enjoy :**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

We have all heard the tale of a beautiful girl named Belle who sacrificed herself for her father and fell in love with a beast of all people and lived happily ever after. But what if that didn't happen? What if she suffered the fate Gaston wanted her to endure? Well here is how that desolate tale would go and here's to your childhood going down the drain…

(^~ ^)

The burly man, Gaston, who had given up all hope on Belle falling for his masculine charms, was on his last nerve. She denied him for the last time; brutal force and conjuring up an evil scheme was the only way to get that woman.

"Finally, I'll have her!" Gaston guffawed as he stared at his chiseled-chin. "And what a prize she'll be. That blasted women is the hardest thing I ever had to work for." He let out a tired sigh. "But soon I'll have another trophy to add to my collection! Wahahahaha! All I need to do is put her father in harm's way; she'll do anything for that buffoon… "

Time (^_^) Skip

Gaston and Beast's battle was indeed a bloody one filled with too much gore to inscribe on these pages. Belle ran up the steps of the tower as quickly as she could to find her love but instead she found a beast of a different kind.

"Hello Belle…"

"Gaston!" Belle exclaimed in shock, "What happened to…"

"The abominable Beast?!" Gaston barked.

Belle nodded her head slowly and a light stream of tears fell down her porcelain face.

"See for yourself…" Gaston gripped Belle tightly around the waist and dragged her towards the railing.

Belle looked below horrified to see the Beast in a battered and twisted fashion, skewered to the jagged rocks below. "No…no, no, no how could you do this?" She screamed, the tears that were once a stream were now a rushing river. "You just killed the man I loved." She flung herself at Gaston and punched him with all her might, but alas it didn't even leave a mark.

"You silly girl, that was no man it was a monster!" He snarled.

"You're the only monster I see, Gaston!" She tried to slap him across his face, but he gripped her wrist before she could proceed.

"You will not speak to you future husband that way!"

"My future what…?!" Belle cried perplexed. "I will never marry you and you know that!"

"I do, don't I…" He let a group of chuckles each one causing Belle's heart to beat faster and faster. "That's why I not giving you the choice. I know you would do anything for that sorry excuse for a father, so it's either his death or our marriage" He smirked. "I hope that's not a difficult choice for you," he whispered." His fowl breathe made Belle shudder.

She slowly step away from him and breathed heavily. If she saved her father once more she would be a prisoner again! If seemed as if fate was not her friend and a life filled with no freedom would be her destiny. She let out an agonizing scream and then regained her composure and sighed, "You already know my answer…"

(^~ ^)

The wedding took place on a dismal day, it almost seemed like the atmosphere was embodying Belle's soul and each drop of rain that fell from the grim sky represented a tear that fell from her hazel eyes. She looked at her captor with tired eyes and the beauty that was once present seemed drained from her face due to her calamity. What was she still living for? What gave her the burning to last the day and …night?

As the priest uttered the words of damnation, "You may kiss the Bride." She became awakened with a new revival. There was still hope as long as she believed there was a way to escape, a way to flee from that foul creature and keep her father safe. She did it once before, she could definitely do it again. Couldn't she? As the gruesome man kissed her, her heart ached, but she tried to calmed herself and told herself "One day at a time...freedom will come."

"Why aren't you smiling, wife? You just married the handsomest man in the whole entire world!" He smiled a devious grin.

"Uh huh…"

"Will you step outside with me for a minute? I have something to tell you." He gritted through his teeth. Once outside and away from the crowd of curious eyes he began to tell her his demands.

"Women, you will treat me with authority! I am your husband and you are my wife. You will listen to me and do _anything_ I ask of you!" Gaston roared at her. "And you know what I am capable of…I do eventually get everything I want," He laughed. "I did get you and I don't want to harm that beautiful face of yours," he purred.

Belle flitch as he gently slide his hand down her face. Her pulse rate was rapidly accelerating and the confidence she felt moments ago began to diminish. She felt too reluctant to speak in fear of uttering the wrong words.

"What, you have nothing to say? No hastily remark? I guess you are smart and those books actually teach you a thing or two."


End file.
